


Agent Liam

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Family, Fluff, Fun, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Merlin plays along, Secret spy stuff, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: "Merlin" Eggsy whispered into the coms"Yes Arthur?" he answered his Scottish accent heard through the coms"I have lost sight of the agent, location please" Eggsy whispered and he heard Merlin chuckle"Ah little spy in training today?" Merlin said and Eggsy heard him typing"Arthur target located 10 feet behind you in the tree house" Merlin said smiling to himself"You're the guv" Eggsy said





	Agent Liam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> Eggsy has a fun afternoon with his 5 year old grandson Liam while his wife and daughter are out.

 

"Now we'll be back sometime around dinner" Odette said to her father

"If you need anything _call me_ " she stressed and Eggsy rolled his eyes

"I did raise 4 kids" he said crossing his arms "I know what I'm doing" and Odette narrowed her eyes at him

"Liam be a good boy okay?" Odette said kissing her son on the cheek

"Okay mummy" he answered smiling with his 2 missing front teeth

"Behave yourself Eggsy" his wife said to him pulling him in for a kiss

"Who's the adult here?" he asked smiling at her she poked his chest

"I wonder sometimes" Abby said smiling up at her husband

"Okay see you later" Odette said blowing her son a kiss and leaving with her mother right behind her closing the door. Liam turned around facing his grandfather when they left a mischievous smile on his face.

"Secret spy stuff?" Liam asked

"What did you have in mind Agent?" Eggsy asked and the little boy just grinned his green eyes twinkling.

 

_2 hours later_

"Merlin" Eggsy whispered into the coms

 _"Yes Arthur"_ he answered his Scottish accent heard through the coms

"I have lost sight of the agent, location please" Eggsy whispered and he heard Merlin chuckle

"Ah little spy training today?" Merlin said and Eggsy heard him typing

 _"Arthur target located 10 feet behind you in the tree house"_ Merlin said smiling to himself

"You're the guv" Eggsy said

 _"So you have told me"_ Merlin said amused

Eggsy slinked around his backyard being stealth trying not to be caught by the little agent. They both had water guns as their weapon, each carried two water balloons as "hand grenades".

 _"Liam must be getting good if you needed me to locate him"_ Merlin said and Eggsy chuckled

"He picks up on things quickly" Eggsy said quietly as he moved around ducking behind the patio furniture

 _"Odette hasn't caught onto you teaching him these things?"_ Merlin asked

"No we have an understanding our secret spy stuff isn't to be talked about to the ladies" Eggsy said peeking around the patio furniture catching sight of his grandson's head in the tree house

 _"You're grooming these kids young"_ Merlin said laughing and Eggsy laughed with him. Obviously Eggsy had been too loud because a water balloon hit him the back of the head.

" _Damn_ " he said and Merlin laughed hearing Liam in the background cheering at having "blown" up his grandfather.

"Agent down!" Eggsy shouted and Liam bounced over squirting Eggsy with his water gun

"Hey no fair I'm already dead" Eggsy said laughing squirting Liam back causing him to laugh

"Hey!" Liam shouted "You have your glasses on!" he squinted his eyes at Eggsy

"Did you cheat Grandpa?" Liam asked suspiciously

 _"Ooooh that boy is smart Eggsy"_ Merlin said chuckling

Eggsy felt his face get hot from the blush he was sure he had from being caught and Liam took the glasses placing them on his face.

"Uncle Merlin?" Liam asked

 _"Be easy on your Grandpa, you're getting so good lad"_ Merlin said

"I don't know" Liam said thinking it over "Maybe I should torture you with some tickles" Liam said and launched himself at Eggsy tickling him on his abdomen causing Eggsy to fall over on the grass laughing.

"Curse your grandmother for letting you know where I am ticklish" Eggsy said breathlessly.

Eggsy snatched the glasses back from Liam's face placing them back on his own once he was finished being "tortured"

"Alright Merlin, thank you for your assistance" Eggsy said standing up

 _"A pleasure Arthur"_ Merlin said and disconnected

"Uncle Merlin said I'm getting good" Liam said looking up at Eggsy

"That you are" Eggsy said ruffling Liam's dark brown hair "What do you say to some popcorn and a movie on the couch?" Eggsy asked and Liam smiled nodding his head.

 

By the time the women got home they found Eggsy and Liam curled together on the couch sleeping, pillows thrown all over the living room with nerf darts scattered on the floor. Eggsy later explained it was a pillow fight that had gotten out of hand, he'd never admit to his wife and daughter they were having target practice with the pillows using the nerf gun Eggsy had bought Liam earlier that day.


End file.
